Stress
by xSonya
Summary: Xemnas is stressed. He briefly remembers reading somewhere that masturbation relieves stress, and being the stubborn male that he is, he never believes anything until he himself tries it. It seems that Saix has the tendancies to walk in at just all the right times.


**Stress**

**A little one shot that came to me last night that just wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it down. It's actually crap so I don't know why I'm posting it but yeah... Enjoy...  
**

The silver-haired enigma breathed a lengthy sigh as he entered the comfort of his own room. The portal of darkness closed behind him as he went to sit in his black cushioned chair in front of the ever warming fireplace.

He watched the flames crackle and blaze as they fought in the scorching heat and the sound of the too loud ticking clock filled the room. Axel came to mind for a brief moment before his mind had wondered onto his current irritating problem.

He had been stressed lately. Not any normal kind of stress, no, the pull-your-hair-out kind of stress. His thoughts of completing Kingdom Hearts plagued his mind. He was becoming exasperated at the amount of time it was taking. He needed to be somebody; he needed to be whole... He needed to feel again.

The only emotion nobodies felt were pain and pleasure, or so he thought anyway. He still couldn't quite grasp the concept of their existence, but he was willing to fight, and even die for being whole again.

He couldn't fathom how nobodies felt at all, if they didn't have a heart, but he was grateful he felt at least something in all his emptiness and despair, so he wouldn't dare question it.

He was just glad. Glad that he wasn't the only one trying to fight for what he wanted. He had thirteen people behind him supporting him all aiming for the same goal, and just that thought alone, bought a smile to his lips.

Though this didn't solve his stressed state of mind, that physical tension in his being; that emotional distress. He needed some sort of relief... and that was when his mind wondered over to number IIX. Saix, second in command.

He had been receiving the most intriguing glances lately and every time he turned to meet his gaze, the male would look away awkwardly and he could have sworn a light shade of pink dusted over his cheeks.

He smiled as he actually thought of his underling as cute... Then that was when he came up with the most wonderful idea. He smirked evilly knowing the inferior male wouldn't refuse, not because he was first in command, and he simply had to obey, but the fact that he had perhaps fantasised and longed for it to happen.

He had informed Saix earlier to report to his bedroom to discuss some business matters, but that business could wait till later...

He'd read somewhere that masturbating relieves stress, and of course as stubborn as he is, he would never believe something until he himself tried it.

Snaking his hand down his lose trousers he let his finger tips lightly brush against the sensitive skin. "Ah" He breathed at the wonderfully feeling, forgetting those piled up worries bit by bit as he let the sudden pleasure course throughout his body.

Taking his member into his hand fully he began to slowly stroke himself. He let his eyes fall closed and his head roll back on the couch, his breathing-rate accelerating.

"Superior, you requested to see me?" Once he heard the males voice break through all his inaudible pants and moans he could feel the corners of his lips curl up into a smirk.

The silence that followed, told him that Saix had seen him in his compromising position. The current mental image materializing in his head was quite funny. He imagined him standing a few feet away with his mouth agape and a light shade of red adorning his cheeks. And when he batted an eye-lid open, that's exactly what graced his vision.

Although Saix was unable to look away from the tantalising view before him, he managed to speak a few words at his sudden growing horniness at seeing his superior touch himself.

"I-I can come back later if you're busy..." He said awkwardly, but found his feet were betraying him as they made their way closer to the needy man on the couch as he stood just but few steps away.

Oh god, the sight before him was just heaven, and he couldn't hide how he'd been feeling for his superior lately, as much as the foreign feeling bewildered him, he knew he'd felt this before... When he was somebody.

"S-Saix" He moaned, his voice almost beckoning him to relieve his master. To all his surprise, the male fell to his knees and placed himself between his thighs. His eyes widening in disbelief at his boldness. Joining his own hand down his pants were Saix's surprisingly warm pair, as they guided his fully erect member out into the open.

He gazed down into Saix's eyes knowing his own golden pair were glazed over in a new lust.

"S-suck me" He commanded weekly. This only turned Saix on even more.

"Yes sir" He said nervously, as he took him into his mouth. He moaned around the shaft in his mouth, he'd secretly wanted this for so long, the thought of Xemnas dominating him was just so sexy, and it never failed to turn him on.

His head once again fell back in pleasure as the warm wet heat of Saix's mouth closed in around him; he could feel the tongue trailing up and down, slow and seductive, occasionally flicking the tip, making him buck into the touch.

He didn't seem to mind, and the look of his inferior with his cock in his mouth was just so arousing, so erotic. Another moan was torn from his mouth when he sucked on him hard, bobbing his mouth up and down, taking him in.

He tangled his fingers in those wild blue tresses as he began thrusting into his mouth. He was hoping to draw the pleasure out to last, but he was coming so close, and he was just impatient by nature. Saix's mouth was working so expertly on him he couldn't help but be rough with him; the way he didn't protest told him that he might just be enjoying this.

Saix opened his eyes not quite knowing when he'd let them fall closed, seeing the face contorted with pleasure as he came hard into his mouth, that view was enough to send him over the edge too, moaning around the shaft in his mouth.

A sudden relief washed over Xemnas as he felt all that pent up stress release itself. Saix swallowed as much as he could, some of it leaking down the side of his mouth as he sucked him dry.

Xemnas wasn't quite finished yet. Bringing his face close to Saix he licked the cum that dripped from the corner of his mouth in a seductive manner as he whispered low in his ear "Ride me, Isa" He paused looking at his face flush. "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock" Saix found himself getting hard again just on those dirty words that were released from those lips, and the way he said his somebody's name.

"Anything for you Xemnas" He said as he went to lick the top of his quick hardening length. Pumping it a few times, he released it as he stood to take off the tedious black organisation jacket. Unzipping it, he let it slide off his shoulders to reveal his pale but well-toned body.

Xemnas was shocked to see Saix wore nothing underneath; not even a pair of boxers. The thought that he was always naked under that jacket turned him on even more.

The now naked form straddled his hips, one hand gripping his shoulder for support, while the other went and grabbed his length, positioning it at his entrance.

Looking at Saix's own member he was shocked to see it slicked in cum, he hadn't done anything to him... Did he release just getting him off? His eyes widened again in disbelief. Stopping him from doing anything further, he gathered the sticky liquid up on three of his fingers.

He let one of his coated fingers slip through that tight ring of muscle of Saix's entrance, soon adding a second and a third finger, as the male moaned and begged for more.

Repositioning himself, he let Saix again take lead as he impaled himself on his cock.

"Oh fuck..." He moaned. If he thought the heat from his mouth was overwhelming, this was like a furnace, and he was tight... Unbelievably tight.

While he was getting used to his size he grind down on him in a circular motion. Xemnas grunted and groaned at the sensation, and started moaning loudly as Saix began bouncing up and down on him.

He thrust his hips up to meet him as he in turn slammed roughly down on him. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room along with laboured breathing and breathy moans.

When he hit head onto his prostate he knew because the body on top of him trembled and shacked, his muscles clenching tightly around him with each thrust.

"Uhhh, Isa" Saix's own cock smacking against his stomach with every bounce. Xemnas took it roughly in his hand and began pumping it fast.

"Isaa!" He screamed in ecstasy as he came deep inside Saix, he felt the fluid trickling down his balls. Saix also screamed his name and released all over their chests and stomachs slumping against his body.

They stayed like that for a while, both now utterly exhausted.  
"Thank you, Isa" He whispered in his ear. With a smile from the other male at the adoration of hearing his beloved voice his name, they both fell soundly asleep in each other's arms.

**Might turn this into a two-shot, another scenario brews in the depth of my mind xD Please review and let me know if you liked it! :)**

7


End file.
